Adorable
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: A short fluffy one-shot on the pairing Rintori. Rin is mad because Nitori is spending too much time with Gou.


Pairing: RIn x Nitori ~ Rintori

Free!

~Fluffy One-shot~

**Adorable**

Rin paced in his dorm room. He looked like an angry shark waiting for it's prey. Nitori was late, he should have been back 30 minutes ago. Rin was annoyed, extremely annoyed. Recently, Nitori had been spending a lot of time with Rin's sister Gou. Normally Rin wouldn't have a problem with that except for the fact that Nitori now spent all of his time with his sister rather than with him. It started about a month ago, he noticed Nitori going off to secretly meet with his sister every once and a while, but now he was going off with her _everyday_. Rin hated to admit it, but he was a little jealous. Why did Gou get to have Nitori all to herself? Nitori belonged to him. Rin continued his manic pacing until he heard the lock click and Nitori entered the room.

"Hello Matsuoka-senpai!"

Rin glared at him. _Why is he always so damn happy after he sees her? I can't stand it! _Nitori just stood there smiling at Rin.

"Where were you?"

Rin's voice was low and quiet.

"Ah… I was out with Gou. She's a lot like you Matsuoka-senpai."

Nitori continued smiling that carefree smile of his.

"You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. We were supposed to go to the pool together."

Nitori's smile faltered a little.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Gou and I just lost track of time…"

Nitori tried to grab Rin's arm but he jerked it away. Rin was looking at the wall with a complex expression.

"How come you can call her by her name, but you won't say mine?"

Rin's voice was shaking with anger. Even though Rin knew he was being childish and petty, he couldn't stop.

"Do you like spending time with her more than with me?"

Nitori was staring at Rin with wide eyes. Nitori couldn't believe it. Rin had sounded hurt and he looked like he was about to cry. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen, despite the situation. Rin gazed directly at Nitori and his last words came out as a whisper.

"Why do I have to like you when you don't like me."

Rin could feel his heart wrenching and he needed to get away. Rin grabbed his jacket and bag and left. Nitori stood there stunned. He didn't understand, _did Rin… did he?_ Nitori didn't waste another moment before running out the door.

Rin began swimming laps around the pool trying desperately to clear his head. He didn't notice when Nitori burst through the doors.

"Matsuoka-senpai!"

Rin looked up, then kept swimming. His face was red, his eyes were stinging, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to see Nitori right now, not after his shameful confession. Nitori realized that Rin wasn't going to stop and began peeling off his clothes. Once Nitori was down to only his swimsuit, he jumped into the pool. Rin froze. Nitori was coming closer. Rin backed up until his back was pressed against the wall. Nitori swam up to him and held both of his arms. His touch was soft and gentle.

"Stop running away."

Nitori was inches away. Rin could feel his heart beat speeding up.

"W-what do you want…"

Nitori kept his gaze steady on Rin. Rin began turning his head when small and slender hands turned him back. Nitori held Rin and gently pulled him down for a tender kiss. Rin gasped.

"Ai!"

Nitori smiled at that and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and held him tightly. Nitori pulled away slightly.

"Yes… Rin?"

Rin's face went through several emotions at once. There was the initial surprise, then the awe, the joy, and then finally the I love you. Rin closed the rest of the gap between him and Nitori by wrapping him in his arms.

"Ai, I love you."

Rin's face was scarlet. Nitori noted how adorable Rin looked when he blushed.

"I love you too."

~ Later at the dorm ~

"Matsuo- Rin, why were you so upset earlier?"

Rin blushed and he looked away.

"N-no reason!"

Nitori pouted. Rin sighed.

"I might have been a little jealous."

"Huh? Of who?"

"…"

"Tell me!"

"No."

Nitori thought back on how the conversation had went earlier. When it clicked Nitori started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You know, the reason why I was with Gou so much was because we were looking for a birthday present for you."

Rin felt like a complete idiot and covered his face with a pillow and began muttering.

"…..so lame."

Nitori's laughter became lighter and he stood up from Rin's bed. He was about to go to his own bed when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Nitori could see Rin's blushing face half hidden behind the pillow.

"…Don't leave."

Nitori couldn't help but start laughing again. He sat down again and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck before leaning in for a kiss. Rin was just too cute sometimes.

THE END

(I wanted to try a cute angry Rin xD I mean sharks can be cute sometimes too!)


End file.
